Love and Lust
by DanyOdair
Summary: Jude has a perfect life...but what will happen when tommy comes back and want her back?...
1. changes

Love and Lust

Jude is and famous singer. She is 25 and her husband, the hottie Rick is the perfect man. They have a daughter, the little Michelle. She is 4. They have a happy life, til tommy gets in the middle…

**First chapter: changes**

Jude POV

Sunny days. I love this kind of day. I woke up in the morning being kissed by Rick, the most wonderful man in the world. Then we go for breakfast with our little girl. She's so beautiful, and so smart, is like Sadie when she was a kid in a lot of ways. Then I say goodbye to my husband with a kiss and go to the studio with Michelle. I know that she should be in daycare, like all the kids. But she is just so…mine. I want to spend all the time with her so she's always with me. We were at the studio in a split second, like always. But this time, I had a bad feeling

Jude: hi everyone on D-major. How are my favorite people in the world?

I greeted, but nobody answer me. Right, I'm scared now. A black cat crossed in front of me on the street and now this?. Something has to be wrong.

Kwest: hi Jude, hi Michelle. How are you?

Kwest never greeted us like that. And the secretary always has some candies for Michelle. And Darius, where's Darius?

Jude: Kwest, what's going on here?

Kwest didn't say a word

Jude: c'mon Kwest, tell me what's wrong. Why everybody is so weird here?

Kwest: hey Michelle, I have some candies on studio c. go for them

Michelle: mom, can I?

I nodded to my blonde hair blue eyed kid.

Michelle smiled and letting my hand, she went for the candies.

Jude: so, tell me Kwest!!.

Kwest: well, you know that D-Major have some money problems, don't u?

I nodded.

Kwest: so Darius had to take hard decisions

Jude: and?

Kwest: and he sold the record Jude.

Wow, I'm officially in shock. Darius took his hands off the record. Well, she liked Darius but he was always interested on the money.

Jude: that's a bad new??

Kwest: it's not that Jude. I think I have to tell you, like you brother in law…

I laughed.

Jude: you married my sister and now take care of me like I was a child. Tell me now Kwest?. What can be so bad?

Kwest opened his mouth to talk, but an annoying noise coming from studio c took our attention

Jude: what was that noise?

Kwest: I don't know, but it was from studio c

Jude: studio c?? What…omg, Michelle!!!

I ran to the studio. A lot of thoughts crossed my mind in just a second. My little girl. If something happened to her, I don't know what I would do. But when I got in the studio, Michelle was laughing, sitting on the desk. I went directly to her so I didn't notice who was the person that was laughing with Michelle.

Jude: baby, what happened? We heard a noise coming from here and…where did you get that ring.

I said, taking the little hand of Michelle and looking at the beautiful ring of gold that I had never seen before.

Michelle: it's not a gring mum, it's a magric loop so I don't cgry anymogre!

I laughed. She was so innocent.

Jude: and who gave it to you?

Michelle laughed and pointed to the person that was in the room before I came in.

Michelle: Tommy gave it to me

I almost fainted. In front of me there was the guy I would die to see years ago, when he left me because god knows why. Tommy Quincy didn't seem to be affected for the time. But there was something in his face that made him look older.

Jude: what are you doing here?

I ask coldly.

Tommy looked at Michelle before answering.

Tommy: I just came here and she was trying to take some candies and almost fell. I took the candies for her but she was scared and started to cry. I tried to calm her down giving her my lucky ring. I always wear it on my pinkie, and it works.

Tommy smiled at Michelle and she did the same. How he dare??!!

Jude: I wasn't asking that. I mean, what are you doing at D-Major after, what, 8 years?

Tommy: what?, nobody told you?

I shook my head, afraid of what he was going to say.

Tommy: Jude, I'm the new owner of D-Major, sorry T-Major from now.

Jude: what???!!!

First chapter…I promise real Jommy on the next

R&R!


	2. confusions

**Second chapter: confusions**

Jude sat on the couch of her house (her childhood house)

Three days. Just three days ago my life was totally perfect, but now he came back and put my mind upside down. Why he is here after all this time?, just now, that I really thought I was happy with Rick and Michelle. Stop it Jude!, you ARE happy with your family. Now you just have to go to work and ignore him. Yes, that's what you're going to do.

You have to be calmed and think about Rick.

Rick: what's wrong with you Jude? You are so strange lately. You know you just can tell me, I can help you.

He smiled with that smile that made me melt days before, but now… I'm just confused. That's all.

Jude: Nothing honey, it's just the work. With a new owner everything has changed to me. And I'm just worried about it.

Rick sat on the couch close to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Rick: your great baby and everything it's going to be ok. Now, let me take you to work.

Jude tried to smile.

Rick: I love u, you know? And I will always love u, no matter what.

Jude: I love you too. Now let's go to work.

I went upstairs and held a sleepy Michelle on my arms. Nine in the morning, omg it's early!

Jude: c'mon sweetheart, wake up. We have to work

I said in a whisper.

Michelle: I don't wanna wok mum

To be honest, I don't want to work either but I didn't go to work for three days and I think it's time to go.

I went to the studios trying to be calmed and happy for my husband.

Rick: we're here. Luck baby, and calm down ok?

I nodded and taking Michelle's hand I walked to the door.

At first was all normal. I went to the studio, worked for a while with Kwest and had lunch. But everything changed after lunch. I was working on the sound of my new song when he came in. I hate the way he walks. He is so damn sexy. Bad thought Jude, take it out your mind right now!

Tommy: I have to talk to you Jude. in private.

Then he looked at Kwest, with a "hey, go away" look.

Kwest held Michelle in his arms.

Kwest: hey baby, do you want an ice-cream?

Michelle nodded and both got out of the room.

Jude: what do you want?

Tommy: Why are you hiding from me?

I looked at him like he was crazy. Omg, he knows that I'm confused. I forgot that he can read me like a book. Damn Quincy.

Jude: I don't know what you are talking about. Besides, you're the one that walked away first.

Tommy: Jude, let me explain you…

Jude: I don't need and explanation now Tommy. I needed it eight years ago, when I almost died waiting for you. But now, I think it's too late.

Tommy: so why are you so nervous Jude?,

Tommy got closer to Jude, but I tried to put space between us.

Jude: I'm not nervous Tom, I'm just mad. Why did you come back anyways?

Tommy sighed before answering

Tommy: you know exactly why.

I was in shock. The last time I heard him saying that words I fell for him again. And now, he's looking at me with those puppy eyes that I love…no Jude, you LOVED. Now you have Rick and Michelle. I tried to walk to the door, but before I knew he took my wrist and put me against the wall.

Tommy: Jude, you have to listen to me.

I could smell his cologne that made me crazy. Mistake, he still makes me crazy. Jude, you're married, you have a beautiful girl, just close your eyes and he'll disappear. I closed my eyes and for a second I felt safe. But then I felt his lips against mine and I knew that it won't stop. I protested at first, but then I just couldn't take it anymore. I put my hand on his neck trying to close him to me. It was the first time that somebody kissed me with that passion. Omg how I missed that lips and that body. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and when I felt his tongue on my bottom lip I allowed him entrance immediately. He started to move his hand down my body, making me moan. He was reaching my breasts when we felt a noise and pulled away before somebody could see us.

It was Kwest with Michelle, which was laughing with an ice-cream on her hand.

Michelle: look mom, Uncle Kest bought me a yellow ice-cgream!

Kwest laughed

Michelle: it's green honey.

Michelle: no uncle, it's yellow!, like my dog and my bed and my mom.

Kwest: you're mom is yellow?

Michelle nodded.

Ok, my daughter is right. Well, I'm not yellow, I'm red now. But for Michelle everything was yellow. Tommy was red too and he looked at me with a strange face.

Tommy: so Jude, at eight on my office.

What!!?? I thought. What he was talking about?

Jude: sorry, but tonight it's McDonalds night to Michelle and Sam, Kwest and Sadie's son.

Tommy: It would be just a second Jude. I have to talk with you…about the cd.

Jude: ok, but it would be just a minute ok?

Tommy smiled evilly

Tommy: yeah, just a minute…

Hope u like…smut it's coming. lol.


	3. temptations part 1

Third chapter: temptations part 1

Almost eight. We always go to McDonalds like at eight, so I ask Kwest to take Michelle first at the place, where they will meet with Rick, Sadie and Sam.

Kwest: Are you sure?, because I can wait for you 'til Tommy and you have that meeting.

Jude: don't worry Kwest; I don't know what that ass wants to talk about the cd. I will be with you as soon as I can.

Kwest nodded and got out of the studio, taking Michelle with him.

I knocked the door where Tommy was waiting for me. I tried to calm myself and forget everything that had happened before in the studio.

Tommy: hi

Jude: so here I am, what do you want?

Tommy: I want to talk to you.

Jude: did you hear the cd?, any question?

Tommy got up of his chair and walked right to me

Tommy: I don't want to talk about you cd Jude.

I knew it. He wants to talk about us, but I won't let him.

Jude: well, I don't have anything to talk to you, so I'm going…

Tommy closed the door and looked at me with his ocean blue eyes.

Tommy: Jude please, just listen to me…

Jude: let me go

Tommy: I won't let you go 'til you had listened all that I have to say.

I rolled my eyes and sat on his desk.

Jude: talk, but I don't have the whole night.

I was trying to be as cold as I could be, but those eyes turn me crazy. I just can't. but I have, for my daughter and Rick.

He smiled and started to talk.

Tommy: the night I left I was confused; I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be with you, but I had to go. I was planning to call you or something, but I didn't want to hurt you.

I was about to cry. But I just can't, not in front of him.

Jude: hurt me?. You didn't want to hurt me. You know all that I suffered when you left me?.

Tommy: I know, but I didn't know if I would come back and when I was ready to come back I knew that you were married. I didn't want to confuse you.

Jude: and why are you here now?

He goy close to me and took my hands.

Tommy: because I can't be without you Jude. I tried, for eight years but I can't. When Darius called me to talk about D-Major I came immediately, because I wanted to see you again.

I took off my hands of his and stood up. Then I turned over, putting my hands on the desks.

Jude: Did Darius know where you were?

Tommy: yes, he always knew it, he has to know because of Kathleen…

Jude: who?

Tommy looked at me and sighed before answer.

Tommy: Kathleen, she's my daughter. And Portia's.

I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. Lucky I had turned my back to him before, because I started to cry silently.

Tommy: I had to take care of her, but now I'm here with you. I just want another chance.

Jude: I think it's too late Tommy. I'm married, I love my daughter and my husband is wonderful. I have a life now Tommy, you just can't come like nothing had happened.

Tommy: but you still love me Jude, I could feel it when I kissed you before in the studio. And now, you're shivering. Admit it Jude, you're still in love with me.

Saying that, he put his hand in my waist and started to whisper in my ear.

Tommy: just say it Jude, nobody can make you feel like I do.

Jude: Tommy, let me go, now

No Jude, you're not going to believe him again. You must behave. But his hands on my hips, omg it feels so good. And his breath against my ear, it was so much for a mortal.

He started to trail kissed down mi neck. Before I knew I was moaning. I put my hand on my mouth. Omg, I should be on McDonalds right now but, hey, McDonalds doesn't do this kind of things. He was so close to me that there was no air between us. I could feel a bulge under his pants against my ass. But God, it feels good.

Jude: Tommy, please, let me go.

I said, trying to control myself

He roamed his hand under my skirt. I moaned loudly.

Tommy: are you sure?

Family or damn sexy Tommy????

Next chapter you'll know…


	4. temptations part 2

Fourth chapter: temptations part 2

So, he is asking me if I'm sure?. This guy is crazy, and when I say crazy I mean it. How dare he?, just because we share a lip lock before that doesn't mean…omg, what's he doing with his hand down there? That's feels good. Omg Tommy is touching me, no Jude stop him, just my husband can touch me. Stop it Tommy. Oh God, no, my shoulder no. don't kiss my shoulder…I love it…no Jude, bad thought, stop him right now.

Jude: yes, I'm sure Tommy. Just let me go now

Tommy: is that what you really want?

Obviously no, I'm not stupid. It's just…now it's too late. I just can't.

I nodded and he immediately took his hands and lips off me.

I was getting out the room, when he talked.

Tommy: do you know what I really want?

He took my wrist and got me closer to him. Why he was so damn sexy?

Jude: I have some ideas..

Omg, I just said that?. No, I didn't mean it…well, yes I mean it. And it sounded sexy. I never sounded sexy before.

Tommy: I want you. Right here, right now on this desk. And I'll have you.

He threw all the things of his desk and sat me on it. Then he kissed me hard. Very hard. I didn't have time to protest, because before I knew he was unbuttoning my blouse.

Jude: Tommy, not here. Somebody can catch us.

I said breathless. He looked at me and took me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and as fast as he could we were on the bathroom. He turned on the shower and put us under the cold water, closing the curtain.

Tommy: better?

I didn't respond, I just took his head and leaned for another kiss. I couldn't control myself and now he had me on his hands, literally. He put me against the wall and started to run his hands up and down my body. I took off his shirt and looked his amazing abs. I claim for air and pulled away, but he started to kiss my chin, then the space between my breasts and finally my stomach. Then, he pulled off my blouse and unclipped my bra. Omg I was exposed to a man that wasn't my husband. Oh no, Rick!. He doesn't deserve this. But now it was impossible to stop. I was turned on and wet. A bad combination. He kissed me on the lips again and put his hands on my tight. Suddenly I feel one of his finger rubbing my clitoris. I lost the control and started to kiss his neck and my hands roamed to his ass. He moaned and introduced two fingers on me. I screamed of placer. He started a fast rhythm as I moved my hips to the same rhythm. Suddenly his finger got out of me and he pulled away from me. I looked at him surprised.

Tommy took of his pants without saying a word. Then he came back tome and start to kiss me. I put my hand under his boxers and start to stroke him. I smiled evilly when I heard him moaning in pleasure. He had his hands on my breasts and played with my nipples. The water falling to our bodies make everything more exiting. I was pulling of his boxers, when suddenly Tommy turned off the water.

Jude: what??

Tommy: I want you on the desk, now.

What's wrong with him?. Well, I was exited so I did what he wanted.

I went to the desk. I took off my shoes and all the clothes that I had on. then I heard him getting closer. He took me by the waist and lead me on the desk. He was on top and looked at me before spread my legs.

Tommy: I missed you so much Jude, you can't imagine.

Jude: I missed you to, and I don't know what's going to happen next, but now I want you Tommy. I want you with all my heart.

Tommy smiled and started to get inside of me. At first the rhythm was normal, but then the thrust were faster and harder. I moaned and started to move my hips to the rhythm. I was sweaty and breathless, but I want more of him with every thrust.

Jude: harder Tommy!!!!

Tommy growled and put his hand on my ass so I would feel more his thrust. I moaned with every thrust and kissed Tommy hard. Then he put his hand on my breasts and left my lips to kiss them. I arched my back and climaxed. Tommy did it almost at the same time. Both fall onto the desk breathing heavily, Tommy on top of me. He got out of me and start to kiss me again, but this time it was a sweet kiss. Then I looked at his eyes and immediately feel happiness, sadness and guilt at the same time. I had just cheated on my husband. Omg, I'm a cheater. I got up quickly and grabbed my clothes. Then I went to the bathroom to pick up the blouse. It was wet. I get dressed as fast as I could. What did I just do?. Tommy looked at me without saying a word.

Jude: I have to go.

Tommy: why?

Jude: Tommy I have a family, I can't stay.

Tommy smiled, but he was sad.

Tommy: I understand and I know that it's all my fault.

I looked at him.

Tommy: but can I ask you something?

He stood up and got closer to me.

I nodded. He touched my lips with his before talk.

Tommy: I'm not just your lover, I know that I'm something else. Who I am to you?

I sighed.

Jude: you Tommy….you're my worst nightmare Quincy.

Tommy: who I am?

He knows the answer, so why is he asking?

Jude: you know who you are. I had just showed it to you.

Tommy: Who I am?

Jude smiled.

Jude: you are the man I love.

_In McDonalds…_

Rick: where's Jude?. It's 10:30.

Kwest: don't worry Rick, she will be here in any minute.

Sadie: hey, there she is!

Jude looked at her family. She was wet and breathless (she ran to the place)

Rick: Jude, are you ok?

Omg, he knows. I must have the guilty word written on my face.

Jude: yes, I'm ok.

Kwest: and what did tommy want?

I froze. He just wanted to make love to me Kwest. No, bad answer.

Jude: nothing, he just wanted to fix some things about the cd

Michelle ran to my arms. Omg, never felt so bad to take her in my arms.

Michelle: mom, whegre wegre you? I dgrunk a yellow soda!

I laughed

Jude: and Sam?

Michelle: he too. Mom, can I say you something?

I nodded.

Michelle: I love you a lot!. And dad too

Rick got close to me and kissed me.

I felt like crap, they were my family and I was cheating on them. But what can I do against Tommy?. Just give in to the temptations.

The story just started…

Post!


	5. goodbye?

Fifth chapter: goodbye?

That was the worst night in my life. I couldn't eat anything and when we got home I didn't go to my daughter's room to tell her a fairy tale. I just couldn't look at her eyes. She was so innocent and I was cheating on her and her daddy.

Rick: Jude, why don't you take a shower? You're wet and can get a cold.

He's worried for me. He should be killing me right now, but he doesn't want that I get a cold. Omg, this is the most wonderful man in the world.

Rick: c'mon honey, that storm left u all wet. Go and take a shower.

The storm. I said that??. Luckily Rick doesn't watch TV, because a storm in June…that's weird. I went to the bathroom and naked myself. I looked myself throw the mirror. Omg, what's that in my neck? Omg, it's a hickey. I'm going to kill Tommy. How he dare???. I turned on the shower and left the water fall to my body. Why did I just do that? I have everything and still want more???...I'm such a slut. And tommy is a slut too. But his hands, omg!. Eight years before...everything would be different if what happened tonight had happened eight years ago.

I went to my bedroom. Rick was there, waiting for me. I know that look. He wants me tonight. What's wrong with men tonight?

Rick: honey you look awesome, like always.

I smiled. Was it a fake smile? Omg, I'm lying to my husband all the time now. He's getting closer. Nice, we're kissing now. Tommy is better kisser. What are you thinking Jude?, No!, Rick is a good kisser, the one you should kiss. Why did I pulled away??

Jude: sorry Rick, I'm not in the mood tonight. I think I get a cold.

Rick looked at me sadly and then, after kissing my forehead, went to the bed. I went to his side and lay there, watching at the ceiling. Suddenly I heard the ringtone of my cellphone. Omg, what if Tommy is calling me?. I got up and looked at Rick. He was sleeping, so I took my cell. I read carefully. It was just a mail from Speed. It said "we have a meeting tomorrow, be there at nine. Speed." Just great. A meeting?, SME never did this kind of stuff.

I went to my bed and was thinking about Tommy the whole night…and the morning. Why is so hard to get him out of my mind??. We had breakfast like a happy family. Well, we're still a happy family. At least, they are happy. Michelle is laughing. Omg, that ring. I have to take her it off. My daughter and Tommy Quincy can't be good friends.

Rick: Michelle, what's that on your hand?

Omg, Rick noticed it. I'm so dead.

Michelle: it's my magic wring!!. Tommy gave it to me.

Rick: and who's Tommy?

Michelle: is my mom fwrien… and mine too.

Rick looked at me. Ok, he's smiling, that's good.

Rick: what about a family day???

Jude: what!?

Rick: u know, go to the park play with Michelle, spend time together…

Jude: It sounds good. Look, I have a meeting with SME and then we can spend the whole day together.

Rick nodded and then went upstairs with Michelle and I went to my studios. I always loved that place, and after I got married I bought the basement and now the entire building is mine.

I got in waiting for the screams of Speed and the boys. But the place was silently.

Jude: hey, boys I'm here!!

But the boys weren't here. The only person I saw was my dream and my nightmare: Tom Quincy.

Tommy: hi.

What??...I'm dreaming?? What is he doing here?

Jude: what's going on? Why are you here? Where is Speed?

Tommy: sorry, but Speed is not coming. He left his cellphone on the studio

Jude: so…were you who send me that message?

Tommy nodded.

Jude: I told you, what happened yesterday…it can't happen again. I have a family and I can't cheat them on.

Tommy: I know Jude, but it's just…I'm leaving Jude. I just came here to see you again and now I know that I can't have you again, because you have a life now.

I started to cry.

Jude: I know that is the best for me and you, but I just…you're here again and I waited a lot for it.

Tommy: but I have to go…I love you so much and I would fight for you, but now it's different...is your husband...and Michelle..

I nodded. He was right and I knew it.

Tommy: Jude, I just want to ask you something before I go.

Jude: whatever you want Tommy, just tell me.

Tommy: do you remember that day when we got locked up on the basement of this building?

Jude: how can I forget it? It was the best birthday of my life.

Tommy: all this years…I just can't stop thinking in that day…when Speed got in. I was going to kiss you Jude.

Jude: I know…tell me Quincy, what do you want?

Tommy: I want you...

Jude: we can't Tommy…

Tommy got close to me and took my hands..

Tommy: please Jude, I want to be with you there, in the basement. I want to have you where I always dreamt. Just one more time and I will go and you will never see me again.

What is Jude going to do????

Next chapter you'll know


	6. like a fairy tale

Chapter six: like a fairy tale

Before I could answer I was taken by Tommy to the basement. He started to trail kisses down my neck. He opened the door and closed it behind us.

Tommy: somebody fixed the door?

He asked breathless.

Jude: yes, I did it when I bought the place.

Tommy: well, it's ok. But I would spend the rest of my life with you locked up here if it wasn't fixed.

I smiled. He leaded me to the piano. Omg, his hands are so soft. He kissed me roughly and I responded. I tried to memorize his scent, his lips…his everything. I didn't want to let him go, so I put my hands in his neck and deepened the kiss. He put me on the piano and started to run his hand up and down my body, but suddenly he pulled away.

Jude: what…

He smiled and then took off his shirt, without taking his eyes off of mine.

Tommy: I want to see you, to memorize your face, your body our eyes…I'm going to die without you Jude.

Jude: don't talk about tomorrow, Tommy. Come here and be with me now. I don't care what will happen; I just want to be with you.

He got close to me and kissed my forehead. Then he kissed my cheek and finally went to my mouth. He put his hands on my waist and pressed them against his body then he roamed his hands through my back. I put my hands on his chest. He tried to unbutton my shirt, but he couldn't. I put my hand on the bottom.

Jude: where are you going so fast Quincy?

Tommy: c'mon Jude, what do you want now?

I laughed

Jude: I want a good reason to let you unbutton my blouse.

Tommy smiled seductively and put my hand over mine.

Tommy: in that case, I have a reason for every bottom.

Jude: really?

I took the first bottom.

Tommy: because you're the only one I love.

I opened the first bottom

Tommy: because I don't care anything if I'm with you.

I smiled and opened the second bottom.

Tommy: because in these eight years you were the only thing in my mind.

I opened the third bottom.

Suddenly he took me by the waist and put his mouth in my ear to whisper

Tommy: because I can't stand another second without you.

And saying that he opened the last bottom and through away my blouse and my bra. His eyes were dark with lust. I lost in them and give up to the touch of his hands. I don't know how I was on the couch and Tommy was on top of me, naked.

Tommy: you're so perfect Jude…I never forgive myself for let you go.

Jude: forget about it…now just kiss me.

I took control and put on top of him. I roamed my hands down his chest and started to kiss his neck. Why was he so irresistible?. I put my finger on his waistband and got my hand inside of his pants. He jumped and moaned at the same time. Then I went for his lips. He responded roughly and put in control again, trying to get my body the closest possible to him. We were like animals, clamming for each other's body. He took of my pants and rubbed his hand across my legs. I was moaning loudly and could feel his smile against my skin. He kissed my breasts and then my stomach; making me moan as loud as I could. I put my hands on his hair and I saw it. My engagement ring. Omg, that was the proof I was cheating on Rick. I stop immediately.

Tommy: what's wrong?

Jude: I can't Tommy, I mean, I love you but I just can't

Tommy looked at me and then looked at my hand. He understood.

Tommy: give me your hand.

He took my hand and started to remove the ring.

Jude: no Tommy, don't do that.

Tommy: Jude, now you're not married. You're just mine.

He put the ring on the floor and took off of his hand another ring.

Tommy: this is the love ring. This ring is the one you have to put on your hand.

He put the ring in my finger and kissed my hand.

Tommy: because now there's nobody else but us. Now you're only mine.

Saying that, he naked me and took off his boxer. Then, after kissing me he got inside of me roughly. I screamed in pleasure and start to pick up the rhythm. I looked at my hand again, now I was of Tommy, he was the only one for me. I smiled and put my hand on his back, scratching, trying to mark him as mine. I want than if he sleeps with anyone else, that slut knows that he was mine. I want she says "Jude Harrison was here" and I want Tommy says "yes and she's the only one I love. You're just the flavor of the week". I started to lick his neck as he ran his hand from my head to my ass. He led us to the piano again and put me over the keys so I started to play the piano with my ass. As he speeded up the rhythm, the piano sounded louder as with my screams and his. I'm surprised nobody heard us. He started to speed off, and then speed up and that just made me crazy.

Jude: c'mon Quincy are you tired grandpa?!

He looked at me and speed up faster than before. Omg, I can't believe he's so good. We climaxed at the same time and the piano sounded for the last time. Now everything is quiet. Just us trying to recover the air He trailed a few kissed down my neck and got out of me, then he sat on the couch.

I started to cry silently. He looked at me sadly, crying too.

Tommy: sorry Jude, this is all my fault. If I just...I don't know. I know that is my fault.

Jude: I wish I could leave my family and go with you, but I don't want to be like my mother. I want my daughter has a mom, a friend. And Rick, he's my daughter's father.

Tommy: but you love him?

I looked at him serious.

Jude: you know the answer Quincy. And you don't have anyone else waiting for you?

Tommy laughed.

Tommy: there are a lot of women before you. But I can swear that there won't be anyone after you.

Jude: I can't tell you the same, but I promise you that I will never forget this.

Tommy: come here…I want to hold you for the last time.

I let him to hold me and we fell asleep on the couch.

Next day I woke up alone with a note in my hand that said "I love you, now and always. There is a surprise on the studio for you. Hope you like. Tommy"

What a surprise. Tommy left me the studios, he gave them to me.

I tried to keep with my normal life without Tommy, but it's not the same.

But that happened a year before…

What can happen now???

Post!


	7. not again please part 1

Chapter seven: not again please part 1

I can't understand how I could spend a whole year without him. I miss him so much that hurts!. But to the world, I'm the same that before. Now, with two kids and a perfect husband, nobody thinks that I'm dying inside. And yes I had another kid. Rick was so happy when he found out that I was pregnant and Michelle too. She said she wanted to name it blue. Yes, now she learned all the colors and her favorite is blue. When Matt born, I just forget all the pain and focus on my family. And here I am, trying to finish some work to go to my house. Since Rick knew that I was pregnant, all his family has came to see the family. First, his parents, then his sister and his nephew and tonight his cousin is coming. I don't know how I can stand that. I feel so bad when they say that I'm the perfect wife and mother. If they just know…

Well, I finished. Now I have to go to the daycare and pick Michelle up. Yes, she's going to daycare and Matt stays the whole day with a nanny. But hey, I'm the owner of the studios now. Rick thinks that I bought the studios. Omg, I'm such a liar.

Ok, we arrived home. There was another car, an expensive car. Rick's cousin should be at home by now. Just great, now I'll have to smile and pretend everything is ok. Michelle ran upstairs to see her little brother. Rick was in the kitchen, I could hear him laugh with another man. His cousin, obviously.

Rick: honey we're here. Come to see my cousin!!!

Jude: hold on honey I'll go to see Matt and I will be here right now.

I went upstairs to see my beautiful baby. He and Michelle were the most wonderful thing the world could give me. Brenda, the nanny gave me the baby and said goodbye…well, she speaks Spanish so I suppose that "ya era hora" means goodbye.

I watched Matt sleeping in my arms. He was so tiny!. I went to my room and put him in the bed. Michelle was on the edge of the bed, looking at her sleepy brother.

I went to my closet and look for some clothes. When I took a pair of jeans I saw in my hand that ring. The ring Tommy gave me that night. I always have it in my hand. I shook my head and started to get dressed, and then I held Matt who had woke up minutes before. I hope this end up soon so I can go to the meeting of the studios.

I kissed Michelle and then we go downstairs to see my husband's cousin.

Jude: we´re here honey!!!

I screamed from the living. And then appear my husband, smiling widely and behind him was his cousin. Michelle ran to his arms. Omg….

Michelle: Tommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Short chapter…sorry…but I think Tuesday I'll post the second part…


	8. not again please part 2

Chapter eight: not again please part 2

What's going on?. This has to be a nightmare. C'mon Jude, wake up. Ok, Is not a dream. So, what is it?

Tommy: hi princess!!. How are you baby?

Michelle: I'm fine!!. Now I go to daycare and have a lot of friends…but I still have the ring you gave me.

Why Michelle remember him? I can't understand…she saw him, what? A week?. Hold on, Why is Tommy here?? Oh no, Rick knows everything, Tommy came here to tell him. I'm so dead.

Rick: Michelle, why do you know Tommy?

Michelle: he gave me my lucky ring.

Rick: oh, that's weird. It should be when you came for work a year ago. Sure, you came to Jude's studios!. So you have to know my wife too.

Tommy: hi Jude.

I was in shook. So much information for me. And Rick noticed it.

Rick: Jude, what's wrong? You're so pale. Are you ok?.

I looked at him in panic.

Rick: go to bed, I'm sure Tommy understands.

Tommy: of course I understand cousin, if your wife is tired, then she has to sleep.

Jude: no, I don't want to sleep. I have to work right now.

There was no way I let Tommy and Rick alone. What if Tommy tells everything to Rick?. But he looks so hot now. Jude, you let that behind you, now you're a good wife.

Rick: whatever you want honey.

Then he looked at Tommy.

Rick: like you know Michelle and Jude I'm going to introduce you the new member of the family, Mathew Jefferson Harrison.

Tommy looked at the baby and smiled.

Rick: he's just like me when I was a baby.

Tommy: yes, you're right. How old is he?

Rick took the baby and looked at him with love.

Rick: he's just fourth months.

Tommy looked sad but tried to hide it.

Tommy: well, it's great…your family is just wonderful.

He said that looking me with a smile.

Tommy was about to take Matt in his arms when I suddenly took him.

Jude: sorry, I just forget that Matt has to see the doctor like right now..

Rick: what???...is he sick?

Jude: no, just a routine control. I have to go now. Bye honey, bye Michelle.

Then I looked at him. Tommy, my forbidden love.

Jude: bye Tommy.

Tommy: bye Jude. And it's a cute baby by the way.

Rick: well I think I'll call for a pizza.

He went upstairs.

Michelle: I will go with dad, I want some French fries too.

And with that, we could be alone for the first time in a year.

Jude: well, I have to go.

Tommy: Jude, please…I didn't plan this. I just knew you were my cousin's wife.

Jude: you won't open your mouth, don't u?

Tommy shook his head.

Tommy: now you have another baby and I can't do that to you. He needs a father too, like Michelle. But I still love you Jude, more than the last time I saw you.

He said that in a whisper that made me melt.

Jude: don't do that Tommy…you know the effect you have in me.

Tommy grinned.

Tommy: sorry, it's just…I don't know if I could stand the whole night knowing that you are in the same building.

In that moment, I did something that surprised me. The animal inside of me had arisen.

I looked at the stairs. Nobody was coming. I got close to Tommy and whisper.

Jude: I can't stand that either. At midnight in the basement. I'll leave the key on the door.

Tommy looked at me, surprised. Then he looked at Matt. I realized of that and got out of the house quickly.

Omg, what did I just do?

Ok…there is the chapter…Tuesday I'll post the next…and now, I mean it…


	9. nightmares

Chapter nine: nightmares

When I came back from the doctor, Tommy and Rick were watching TV in the living room. I had a sleepy Matt in my arms, and off course, the doctor said the same: a healthy boy, but be careful with him and don't give him orange juice. How can I forget it?, I almost died when I give him some orange juice and to the next day he was swelled and crying like never before. Obviously, Matt was allergic to oranges. But now that's not the matter. The problem is what did I do before I went to the doctor? yeah, I insinuated to Tommy. That's the problem!. What are you thinking Jude?, he is you husband's cousin. And what happen a year ago, it can't happen again. Just stay away from him. And, what I'm going to do tonight? He will go to the basement…and I…I have to stay in bed, with my husband…is where I have to be.

Midnight. Rick is sleeping to my side. I started to feel noises from the guest room. What is he going to do when he find out I'm not going to be with him anymore?. What if he tell everything to Rick? No, he would never do that. Now he's going downstairs. Omg, how much I want to run and kiss him so hard…but I can't, I choose this life and I have to face it, I'll never be with Tommy.

12:05. Why he didn't up?. He must be thinking I'll go. Rick wrapped his arms around me. This means something. I can't get rid of my husband. I'll just try to sleep.

And I slept…I woke up next morning, hearing the cry of a very hungry Matt. I got up and take a shower. Then I got dressed. Suddenly I remembered Tommy. He has to be mad. I went for Matt and then downstairs. That's when I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Omg, he looks so damn sexy in the morning.

Jude: good morning.

Rick came to me and kissed me with a smile. Tommy stopped eating a looked at me. I can say it, he was mad. Really mad.

Rick: good morning sweetheart.

Tommy: good morning Jude, did you sleep well?

I nodded, trying not to look at him.

Rick: well honey I have to go to work. Could you stay with Tommy while I'm working?

Jude: but today I have to work

Rick: c'mon Jude, you're the owner of the studios, you can do whatever you want. Just stay with him today cuz I can't.

Tommy: I don't care Ricky, I can stay alone here…don't worry about it. Maybe Jude has to do something more important.

Jude: no I'll stay in home today, with Tommy.

I looked at Tommy. He smiled and started to eat again.

Rick: just great. So now I'll go to work. C'mon Michelle, I'll drop you up on daycare.

Michelle: but I don't wanna go to daycare. Besides, I have to take care of my brother, because the nanny is not coming today.

Jude: what???, when???. Of course, I forgot you were the only one that could speak with her.

Tommy: why?

Rick: Teresa, the nanny was Mexican and didn't speak in English. Just Spanish. And Michelle was the only one here that speaks in Spanish.

Tommy: really??

Michelle: por supuesto.

Tommy: I don't have any idea of what you said, but it sounds good.

Rick: well, anyways you have to go to daycare.

Michelle nodded and after kissing her little brother and mom, went to Tommy.

Michelle: bye Tommy. I'll miss you so much.

Tommy: bye princess.

Rick and Michelle got out of the house and without saying a word, I went upstairs to left Matt, that has fell asleep again. Omg, Tommy and I alone in the house. This is so much for me. I went downstairs. Tommy was still in the kitchen.

Tommy: I think I'll go upstairs. I won't bother you.

Jude: Tommy, listen. I'm sorry about last night ok?

Tommy: I waited for you. But you didn't come.

Jude: I said I was sorry. I just can't do something like that right now.

Tommy: do you still love me?

Jude: what?, that's not the reason I…

Tommy: do you love me?

I stayed in silence. Omg, his eyes were like the first time. And he's getting closer to me. Don't do that Tommy, I can't stand that.

Jude: of course I love you. But this isn't right Tommy.

Tommy put his hands on my waist

Tommy: do you think that I'm right with this?. That the woman I love is married with my cousin.

Jude: what happened a year before Tommy, that was the best in my life. But now, I don't know..

Omg, I said I didn't now. I'm so weak. But his eyes, and his mouth, and…omg how much I love him.

Tommy: what you don't know Jude. I love you and you love me. What's the matter?

Tommy got close his mouth to my ear and led me against the counter.

Jude: I'm married Tommy. This is my house and my little baby is upstairs sleeping.

Tommy: but if I kiss you, you'll forget all that, don't you?

I didn't know what to say. Yes, I knew.

Jude: shut up and kiss me now Quincy. A year without you is so much for me.

He kissed me and we started a make up session. After like 10 minutes, I heard someone in the kitchen door and puller away quickly. I put my blouse on as Tommy put his shirt. I looked at the door and see Michelle looking at me with innocence.

Michelle: hi mom…

Jude: emm, honey…me and Tommy were just…we were…

Tommy: we were talking about work, princess.

Michelle smiled. Rick got into the kitchen.

Rick: hi again, I just forgot some papers. C'mon Michelle, let's go.

Michelle: fine. Bye mom, bye Tommy.

Rick looked at us with a serious face. Of course he notices. I was red and Tommy was pale and totally nervous.

Rick: it's everything alright?.

Michelle: yeap, they were talking about work.

Rick smiles to our little child and got out of the kitchen.

And with that we were alone again.

Jude: what should we do now?

Tommy looked at me.

Tommy: go and close the door. I'll wait for you in my room.

I'll go with Tommy…but Jude?


	10. sueños

Chapter ten: sueños

(sorry 4 the tittle in spanish, but I love that word.lol.)

He went upstairs and I closed the door. What can I do now?, tommy got me in his hands. I'm just a cheater like my father; I have to talk with Rick first. No, I can't. If I do it he will never forgive me. Omg is his cousin. And I want a normal family to my children. No, I can't do that. Think Jude, think. What if I walk away now? I mean, I'm in the door. I just have to run to the studios. No, bad idea. Matt is upstairs and I can't leave him alone with Tommy. I would die if Tommy found out…It doesn't matter. I need water, that's what I need. Cold water. I went to the kitchen and took a glass of water, when suddenly I felt Tommy's hand running through my hump. I dropped the water and start to moan.

Jude: Tommy, please…I'm confused.

Tommy: I can help with that baby.

He kissed my cheek and then went to my ear. I closed my eyes an led his hand under my shirt.

Tommy: I can't stand when Rick touches you. I want to be the one.

Jude: you're the one Tommy.

Tommy: show me that's true.

I turned back to face him and kissed him passionately. I put my hand in his back and went up and down. He pressed me against the counter. I could feel his erection through his pants. I love the way he makes me feel. Loved, safe…alive. Before I could notice, he took off my shirt and pressed his fingers through my bra, touching my breasts.

Tommy: I missed your body so much.

I put my hands in the waistband of his pants.

Jude: I waited for you Tommy, all this time I waited for you. The last time I was with you…it was my last time 'til now.

Tommy smiled and kissed me hard.

Jude: and you, did you wait for me?

He looked at me and unclipped my bra.

Tommy: the last time we were like this I said something. Nobody after you, and I promised it.

I smiled and unzipped his pants. He moaned and grinned at the same time.

Jude: let's go upstairs.

Tommy: no way Jude, I don't want you to regret of this.

Saying that, he put me over the table and started to kiss my neck. one of his hands playing with my nipple and the other in my pants, trying to unzip them. I took off his shirt and put my hand in his chest. He positioned on top of me and start to kiss me. I responded and took off his pants. We were kissing for what seemed hours.

Tommy: I'll never let you go, baby.

I smiled.

Jude: I'll never go anywhere without you Tommy.

He kissed me and thrust inside of me with force. I screamed and arched my back in pleasure. I took the control and put on top of him. I picked a slow rhythm and laughed when I heard Tommy moaning breathless. He put his hands on my breasts as I picked up the rhythm. I was all sweated but I didn't want to stop. Suddenly, he put on top of me and starter a fast rhythm as he kissed me. He roamed his tongue across my neck and licked here and there. I lost control of my body and started to crush my hips with his. We screamed at the same time, reaching the orgasm. I closed my eyes trying to catch the air. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock in the kitchen. Midday. I'm so pervert, I just had sex in the morning. I just did that once before, and was with Tommy. And I'll never eat in this table again. Omg, Matt is upstairs. Before I could think about anything else, Tommy held me in his arms and take to his bed, upstairs. He covered us with a white sheet. He looked at me with love.

Tommy: I love you so much Jude. I just can't explain it. I hate myself for left you that night. I should stay…

I shut him up with a kiss. A sweet kiss. I don't care what happened that night, I just want to be with him now. We started a second make out sessions when, suddenly somebody opened the door. I almost fainted.


	11. coincidences

Chapter eleven: coincidences

I couldn't believe it.

Teresa: señora, el no es el señor Rick. Usted lo está engañando!!!. Y con el bebé en la pieza de al lado. Como pudo!!!...

Well, she was Teresa, our nanny. I didn´t understand a word she said but she was pointing Tommy and was red and screaming, so I guess she´s not saying something nice.

Teresa: usted es una cualquiera, yo renuncio ahora mismo. No voy a aguantar algo así. Le voy a contar a su esposo!!!

She got out of the room screaming who knows what. I was scared because she could tell something, not to Rick because he doesn´t understand spanish, but Michelle do it. I hate that stupid daycare where Michelle learned spanish. So I took the sheet and went to my room. I got dressed and went downstairs. But Teresa wasn´t there. Tommy went downstairs too, dressed and with Matt in his arms. He was looking at him like he was retarded. I was pale, and I had a reason.

Jude: why did you take my baby?

I said as I held Matt, taking him abruptly from Tommy.

Tommy: he was crying, but when I held him he stopped. That's weird cuz babies always hated me. But this baby is different, I think.

I stayed in silence.

Tommy: and what are we going to do with your nanny?, I have some friends and we could...you know…nobody would look for her body.

He laughed.

Jude: Tommy!!, no, she won't say anything, I think. Besides I just have to fire her.

Tommy: you're so evil girl.

He laughed but I was serious.

Tommy: what's wrong girl?

I sighed before speak.

Jude: you just called me girl.

Tommy: sorry, I didn't…

Jude: no, it's ok. I'm just sad. Tommy, I'm not a girl anymore.

Tommy: I know, but I just..

Jude: it doesn't matter. Now we have to clean all the mess we did in the kitchen.

He smiled. I love when he does it.

That day was wonderful. We spent together like we were a family 'til Michelle and Rick got home.

Michelle: mammmmyyyy!!!!!

I laughed as I took her in my arms. She was so beautiful. Behind her was Rick.

Rick: Hi honey, how was your day? Tommy was nice with you?

He laughed. If he knew...well, to be honest, Tommy was nice…REALLY nice with me.

Tommy: hey, what's up Ricky?

He and Tommy started to talk about the family.

We were at dinner. I insist to eat on the living room and Tommy too. Rick didn't protest so we were eating chinesse food over the carpet.

Tommy: and what do you think to do with that business in New York?  
Rick: I don't know yet, I can't leave my family a whole week, and now that you're here too….no, I don't think so.

Jude: but it's business, I understand. And when you have to go?

Rick: tomorrow morning. I'll be back next Tuesday, but I won't go honey.

Tommy: I think you should go Rick.

I looked at Tommy and understand everything. He wants Rick to left us alone.

Rick: I don't know…

Tommy: I'll go on Wednesday, so there's no problem. Your wife and kids will be with a man in the house

Both laughed.

Rick: if you say so…hey, there isn't more sake?

Tommy shook his head.

Tommy: what a shame, I'm thirsty.

Rick: me too…I'll go to the kitchen to look for something to drink.

And he left.

Jude: so, do you think you can take care of us?

I said with a sexy voice.

Tommy smiled evilly. We couldn't say anything because Michelle was with us.

Tommy: if you let me, of course I can.

Rick came back and in a split second the smiles on our faces disappeared.

Rick: well, there was just orange juice. Do you want some?

Tommy: sorry, I can't. I'm allergic to oranges.

It was a silence til Michelle spoke.

Michelle: oh, just like Matt!

Tommy turned pale and looked at me, but I looked away.

Tommy: and Matt, when is his birthday?

Rick: in January, why?

Tommy opened his eyes wide.

Rick: so, I think I'll go to buy some drinks. I'll back in just a second.

Michelle: dad, I wanna go!.

Rick: c'mon Michelle let's go.

We stay in silence til we heard the sound of the car getting away.

Tommy: Jude, I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth.

I nodded.

Tommy: Matt, he born in January. I'm not good at math, but I can tell that the dates fit…

Jude: Matt is not yours, if is that what you wanna know.

Tommy: so, why I should believe you? That baby has something special…and is allergic to oranges, just like me.

Jude: Tommy, it's just a coincidence. Matt is Rick's.

Tommy: but we didn't use any preservative when we…

Jude: that doesn't mean anything Tommy.

Tommy: ok. Sorry, but I would like if Matt were mine.

Jude: I would like too.

I got close to him and we kiss passionately.

Tommy: now we'll have a whole week alone. Just me and you.

Jude: and Michelle and Matt.

Tommy laughed. I smiled and start to eat again. Tommy looked at me, but I looked away again. I couldn't look him, not after what I said.


	12. all alone

Chapter twelve: all alone

Next morning, we were putting Rick and Michelle's suitcases in the taxi. Why is Michelle going too?. Last night she said she would like to go to Disneyworld and Rick, trying to get her attention that was all in Tommy invited her to his business travel. Michelle agreed and they were going to be in USA the whole week. Great, now me and Tommy will be alone for seven days…if something like what happened yesterday just take us a day, I could imagine what we could do in seven days…no Jude, Dirty mind. You have Matt, you have to control yourself for your baby.

Rick: just take care honey, and you can call me if something happen. I love you.

I smiled and hugged him. It was a brother and sister hug, but he didn't notice it.

Jude: be careful, and take care of Michelle please. I'll call you.

Michelle: I'll call you too mom, from Mickey Mouse phone!!

Jude: Mickey Mouse has a phone?

Michelle nodded and then kissed me and smiled.

Rick: are you sure you don't wanna go with us?

I looked at Tommy and then nodded.

Jude: I have a lot of work, besides I have a business too, with Tommy. He's gonna produce and artist in my studios and we have to finish that this week.

Rick: I understand. So, take care yourself and Matt too.

Jude: I'll do it, don't worry.

Michelle ran to Tommy's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

Michelle: Tommy, please come with us!

Tommy: sorry girl, but I can't. I have some…stuff to do here.

Michelle: well, then I won't go too.

Tommy: but you want to know Mickey Mouse…no princess, just go. I'll be here when you come back.

Rick: let's go Michelle we have a fly to catch

Michelle: ok.

Michelle got in the car and Rick said goodbye to me and Tommy.

We looked as the car disappeared in the street. I got into the house and immediately took the phone.

Jude: hi Kwest, I just call to say I won't go to the studios til next week.

Kwest: why?, is something wrong?

Jude: No, everything is fine. I'm just tired.

Kwest: well so me and Sadie will visit you.

Jude: no!!

Kwest: what?, why?

Jude: the problem is…the house is a mess.

Kwest laughed.

Kwest: Jude is something wrong?

I was cutting in my answer by Tommy's lips. He put one hand in my neck and with the other took the phone and hung up

Jude: Tom!, I was talking with Kwest and besides..

Tommy: now you're only mine.

He kissed me hard and led me to the couch. In minutes, we both were naked roaming our hands over each other's body.

Tommy: this week is gonna be rough.

I laughed breathless as he thrust in me. I moaned but pulled away immediately.

Tommy: what…

Jude: I don't want this happening like this anymore Tommy. I decided I want to be with you, I don't want you just like a lover. I want you like my everything

He took me by the waist and closed his body with mine.

Tommy: but I'm your everything Jude.

He started to kiss my neck and put his hands on my ass. I was trying to keep control, but it wasn't easy with Tommy Quincy. He put me against the shift.

Jude: Tommy, close the curtains. Somebody can see us.

Tommy: I don't care anymore. I don't care anything if I'm with you.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him hard. He was right I don't care too. He thrust me for the second time, but now I picked the rhythm. My back crushed against the shift moving the books and dropping them down. He picked up the rhythm and I lost the control of my body. I was about to climax when I heard the knock of the door, but I couldn't stop. When we climaxed, I screamed and fall onto the floor. As fast as I could I kissed Tommy and pulled away. I was dressing when somebody got in the house. Me and Tommy looked at the person in shock.

…: Jude!!!, what are you doing??.. This is Tommy??? Hold on, what's going on here??!! So much information.

Jude: Sadie I can explain…

Sadie: Kwest told me you sounded strange at the phone and I came to see what's wrong. But I see nothing is wrong. You were just having sex with Tommy??

Tommy: Rick's cousin I prefer…

Sadie: what!?, he's Rick's cousin. Are you crazy Jude??!

Jude: Sadie, I want to talk to you, in private.

Tommy: I'm going to see how is Matt.

Jude: no!, I'll do that later.

Tommy: but I want to do it now.

Sadie: you could dress yourself before.

Tommy looked at him. He was half naked, took his clothes and went upstairs.

Sadie sat down on the couch. Then she looked at me.

Sadie: Jude, I didn't think you could do this to your husband. He is wonderful with you and he loves you, so, why?

Jude: why? Because I love Tommy! I always loved him. You know I married with Rick cuz I was pregnant, but with Tommy is different. When he came back, a year before…

Sadie: what??, a year before?

Jude: yes, I was with Tommy a year before and…I realize I love him.

Sadie sighed. She looked at me. I sat down next to her.

Sadie: what I'm going to do with you, mi little sister?. Rick's a good man.

Jude: I know

Sadie: but you don't love him

I looked at Sadie. I couldn't believe she had just said that.

Jude: and what I'm supposed to do?

Sadie: just follow your heart. You always loved him and I sorry for the kids, but you have to be with the man you love.

Jude: there's something else. Something I had keep as a secret and I just have to tell somebody.

Sadie: what are you talking about?

Jude: I'm talking about Matt and Michelle. They are my children...but…

Sadie: but what Jude, talk!

Jude: but they're not Rick's…


	13. just the truth

Chapter thirteen: just the truth

Sadie: what are you talking about!!???

I was about to answer when I felt Matt crying. Tommy was bringing him downstairs.

Tommy: I'm going to buy some stuff to the supermarket with Matt. I'll leave you alone.

He got out of the house before I could protest. I looked at Sadie but she was in shock.

Sadie: omg, I understand everything now. Matt has those blue eyes because of Tommy. He's the father!!!!

Jude: shut up Sadie, he doesn't know.

Sadie: but why?, you have to tell him, he has to know like right now. Did you notice Tommy's eyes when he was looking at Matt? He loves that baby!

Jude: I know, it's just…difficult…Sadie I'm afraid. Tommy can left me alone again and I won't let my children without a father. And Rick, he's the best father.

Sadie: I know, but you can be with him just because he's a good father.

Jude: Sadie, I though you will kill me…but you're a good sister. Thanks for support me.

Sadie: you're welcome. But, tell me. What are you gonna do now?

I felt like crying when she asked me that.

Jude: I'll do the same that I did last year, forget everything. I'll come back to my normal life, like nothing happen.

Sadie: but Jude, you love him. You can't just forget everything. And Rick, where's he?

Jude: he went to USA with Michelle. A business travel.

Sadie: so, he left you and Tommy all alone. That's weird.

Jude: yeah, I know.

Sadie: and what are you going to do all this week?

I looked at Sadie with a "don't be innocent" look. She laughed.

Jude: we're going to do the same we did in this couch an hour before.

Sadie jumped off the couch and looked at me laughing

Sadie: you're such a slut.

We both laughed and I told her everything, with details. After a while, tommy came back.

Tommy: we brought everything we will need this week. Of course we didn't buy orange juice.

Sadie: because Matt is allergic.

Tommy: and me too. Isn't a coincidence?

He gave me the baby and went to the car for all the bags.

Sadie laughed.

Sadie: he never was good at math, but this baby is his clone!

Jude: he suspected something, but I told him he wasn't the father.

Sadie: why did you do that?

Jude: I told you why. I'm afraid. I don't know, Rick has done so much for me, for the kids.

Sadie: Jude, you told me who was Matt father, but what about Michelle?

I shocked. I wasn't ready to answer that.

Jude: is difficult to explain Sadie. But someday I'll tell you everything ok?

Sadie: don't worry; I think I know what happened. But I'll be here for you always.

Sadie hugged me and kissed my forehead.

Sadie: Well, I have to go now; I have to go for Sam to daycare.

Jude: ok, go. Take care Sadie.

Sadie: you too. And think about it. You can't leave the love of your life.

Jude: I'll think about it.

Sadie got out of the house as I went to the kitchen.

Tommy was coming out of the kitchen with a feeding bottle on the hand, and almost crushed with me.

Jude: hey!, what are you doing?

Tommy: well, Matt was hungry and I though I should feed him.

I couldn't help but smile. He didn't know Matt was his baby but he was acting like a father anyways. He took him in his arms and feed him. He smiles as well as I.

Tommy: why are you looking at me like that?

I shocked my head.

Jude: you just look so hot now…

He laughed and got closer to me. I kissed him. At first it was sweet, but then we were almost eating each other. I suddenly pulled away.

Jude: Tommy, Matt is in the middle. Calm down.

Tommy looked at the sleeping baby in his arms.

Tommy: you're right. I'll go to left him in the bed and then I'll take a shower.

Jude: I'll prepare lunch.

He went upstairs with Matt. Minutes later I heard the water of the shower and, I have to admit it, started to imagine Tommy, naked and all that water falling through his body. I ran upstairs and got into the bathroom. I could see Tommy on the shower; he was with the eyes closed. I naked myself and got into the shower.

Tommy: I knew you were coming.

I laughed as he put me against the wall and whispered.

Tommy: it's like the first time we were together, remember?

Jude: how can I forget that?

Tommy smiled and kissed me, getting the closest possible to me.

It was amazing. I could be the whole day having sex with Tommy and it wouldn't be boring. I just loved him.

Jude: Tommy, I love you.

He pulled away immediately.

Tommy: me too baby, me too.

We made love in the shower twice and then we watched tv with Matt, like a happy family. But it won't last forever


	14. just walk away part 1

Chapter fourteen: just walk away…part 1

Three days later. Tommy and I were on our honey moon. I was so happy and so was Tommy. Matt was the happiest one, because Tommy played with him and made him laugh. But I want this day to be special for me and Tommy, I want he never forget about us. So, in the morning I went to the mall to buy some things and ask Sadie if she could take care of Matt just for today. Tommy went to the supermarket and I started to decorate the room. I put candles everywhere and petals on the bed. I bring the champagne and the glasses and put my new lingerie that I had bought in Victoria's Secret in the morning.

Suddenly, I heard Tommy coming upstairs. Omg, I never felt like this. It was like my first time. Well, it was totally different, when I had my first time I got pregnant and I didn't love that guy the way I love the actual Tommy

Tommy got into the room and I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Tommy: what's this Jude? And where's Matt? I bought him some clothes and toys…

I cut him with a passionate kiss. After a while, he pulled away.

Tommy: what are you doing Jude?, this is beautiful, but it's so…not you.

I looked at him with love.

Jude: I know that it's not me…because I never been in love before. But now I wanna show you…

Tommy: show me what?

Jude: how much I love you.

Tommy laughed and kissed me.

Tommy: you don't have to show me nothing. I know that you love me as much as I love you.

I pulled away and sat on the bed.

Jude: well so I guess this new lingerie was a waste.

I said that trying to sound the sexiest possible while I put my hand on the waistband of my panties. Tommy jumped on me at that second. We were kissing passionately when suddenly we heard a noise and then a voice.

Rick: we're home!!!

We both were in shock. Tommy got off of me and started to run in circles. I looked the room. Nobody would believe us we were just talking. I heard Rick coming upstairs

I got dressed the fast as I could and we ran to Matt's room. We were breathless when Rick opened the door.

Rick: hi honey, are you ok?

I nodded and kissed him trying to hide that I was nervous.

Jude: so why are you here honey?. You supposed to be here til Wednesday

I said, trying to stay calm.

Rick: I know but I couldn't stay apart from you. And Michelle wanted to see you and Tommy so we came back.

Michelle got in the room, with a Mickey Mouse hat. She ran to Tommy's arms.

Michelle: hi!!!!. I missed you so much!!

I looked at Michelle. She loved Tommy. Maybe, after all, It won't be a bad idea if I and Tommy…no Jude, get that out of your mind!

Rick: so, what did you two do this days?

I looked at Tommy.

Tommy: nothing, just working.

Rick smiled.

Rick: and where's Matt?, I want to see my baby.

Jude: he's with Sadie. She wanted to see him. But I have to go for him like right now.

Rick: don't worry, let me go for him. I'll come back in just a second.

Jude: no Rick, you just arrived, you have to be tired. I'll go.

Rick: no, let me. I'll go right now.

Jude: ok

Rick kissed me and say goodbye to Michelle.

Tommy: well, so I guess is time for me to leave.

I looked at him, in shock.

Jude: what?! You can't go now

Michelle: yes Tommy, stay here with us.

I noticed Michelle was there

Tommy put Michelle on the floor and walked away of the room. He went to his room and started to put his clothes in the suitcase.

I followed him. I couldn't let this happen.

Jude: c'mon Tommy, just listen to me…

Tommy: what do you want to say? I love you Tommy but I can't be with you because of my family. That's what you always say, and I understand. Just let me go.

Jude: Tommy, please…I will die without you.

Tommy looked at me and then got closer. I was about to cry.

Tommy: then let's get out of here. We can be a new family Jude, together. C'mon, just come with me.

He was smiling. I didn't know what to say. I was so confused.

Jude: I love you, but I can't.

Tommy looked away and took the rest of his clothes.

Tommy: sorry Jude but I can't wait for you. You have a life now, so live it.

He closed his suitcase and walked to the door, but I put in the middle.

Jude: Tommy, please don't leave me like this. We have something that is going to keep us together forever!

Tommy put his suitcase on the floor and looked at me. I put my hand in my mouth, I had told so much.

Tommy: so, what's going to keep us together Jude?

Jude: is not something Tommy…is someone.

He was in shock I could tell.

Tommy: what do you mean?

I sighed before say anything. I was about to tell one of my best secrets to Tommy.

Jude: it's Matt...

Tommy: what??!!

Jude: I swear I always wanted to tell you but I was afraid.

Tommy: but I ask you three days ago and you said Matt was Rick's. why did you lie to me?

He said that calmed, but I know that inside, he wanted to kill me.

Jude: because I was afraid and I wanted the same father for my two babies.

He stayed in silence for a while. Michelle got into the room.

Michelle: mom, why are you crying?

Jude: it's nothing baby. Just go to play.

Tommy: no

I looked at tommy, surprise of what he just said. Was he going to tell everything to Michelle?. He got closer to Michelle and took her hands.

Tommy: look princess, we're going to leave today. We will go on holidays!

Michelle: really??!!

Tommy: yes!!

Michelle: so, where are we going?

Tommy: we'll tell you in the plane. Now go for you clothes. All your clothes. And some toys too.

Michelle smiled and ran to her room. I was totally in shock.

Jude: where are you taking my daughter?

Was the first I could ask.

Tommy: we're going to my house in Montana. I won't let my baby and the woman I love here. We're leaving

Jude: tommy, we can't just walk away!

Tommy: yes we can, and we'll do it.

I just felt I couldn't protest. So I went silently to my room and put all my clothes. Then I went to Michelle's room.

She was happy, I have to admit

Michelle: mom, my suitcase is ready.

Jude: great. Baby, your daddy is not coming with us

Michelle: it's ok mom. We have Tommy to take care of us.

I smiled. If she knew…

Jude: so, you don't have to tell him about the travel. It's a surprise for him, ok?

Michelle nodded and put her suitcase under the bed. I could swear she know what we were doing.

Jude: and when your daddy came back, you have to tell him that you forgot something in the airport, so he'll go for it and we can go to our holidays!

Michelle: ok, I'll do it.

I went to Tommy's room with my heart racing. I was ready, just afraid I repeated to myself


	15. just walk away part 2

Chapter fifteen: just walk away…part 2

Tommy was there, calling somebody.

Tommy: so, I need three tickets. Yes, Montana, but the tickets have to say another place. Just do it. I'll explain you later. Yeah, bye.

Jude: Tommy, we're ready.

I said looking at him, serious.

Tommy: I didn't want to be that rough. Sorry ok, but the fact that Matt was my son…it shocked me, please understand.

I nodded and kissed him.

Tommy: now we're going to be happy, you'll see.

Jude: I know, but I'm just…afraid. Rick can take the kids away from me and I would die without my children.

Tommy: he won't do that, I know him, is my cousin. But if it happens, I will be by your side. I'll take care of you, Michelle and my son…omg I can't believe it. I have a son with the woman I love. This is amazing!

He laughed and I smiled. I had waited so much for this moment.

Michelle got in the room.

Michelle: dad is here mom.

Tommy pulled away immediately. Rick got in the room with Matt in his arms. Tommy looked at him with another eyes, just wanting to hold him.

Rick: Hi honey, I came back. Matt was asleep when I got to Sadie's.

Jude: hey, give me the baby Rick, I have to feed him.

Rick: I can do it, I missed him. He's my boy.

Michelle: dad, I left my Mickey Mouse suitcase in the airport. Can you go for it?

Rick: did you have a Mickey Mouse suitcase? I didn't notice it. We'll go for it in the morning.

Michelle: but I want it now dad. I'm sure Tommy would go for it now.

He looked at her father with sad eyes. There's no doubt, this girl is going to be an actress.

Rick: well I'll go but you have to go with me. I don't know how is the suitcase.

Michelle though for a moment. We just looked at her with fear. There was no way I go with Tommy without my daughter.

Michelle: I can't go because we'll watch a movie with Tommy now. Sorry dad, but you have to go alone.

Rick looked at Tommy and then nodded to Michelle.

Rick: ok, I'll go now.

Michelle smiled, but there was sad in her eyes.

Michelle: daddy, can I give you a hug first?

Rick: sure honey.

Michelle hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

Michelle: daddy, take care ok? I love you a lot.

Rick: me too baby, but I'm just going to the airport. I'm not going to die.

Rick laughed but we were serious.

Jude: Rick

Rick turned back.

Rick: what honey?

Jude: thanks…for everything.

Rick: what's going on here?, you are acting so weird

Jude: just go for the suitcase Rick.

And he went. We put all the suitcase in Tommy's car and I went for Matt stuff.

Tommy: Jude, can I hold Matt for a second before we leave?

I nodded smiling. He took Matt in his arms and immediately started to cry.

Michelle: mom, why is Tommy looking at Matt like that?

Jude: because he loves us a lot. Now get into the car.

Tommy put Matt in the baby-sit and then looked at Michelle.

Tommy: are you ready princess?

Michelle: yes!!!!!

Tommy: so, let's go.

I got into the car and we went to the airport. In the way, Tommy looked at me and smiled.

Tommy: Jude, if you're not happy doing this, just tell me.

I looked at him.

Jude: I'm going to live with the man I love, of course I'm happy. But I'm worried.

Tommy: about what?

Jude: about Rick…when he's mad, he's kind of aggressive

Tommy: he'll never touch you or the kids. Now smile, because we're going to be the happiest family in the fraking world!!!

Michelle: yeeei!!!!!

Now I was sure. I love Tommy with all my heart!

This is not the end….next chapter…a lot of drama…and smut!!!!

I think I'll post it on friday


	16. hiding

Chapter sixteen: hiding

Now we are in Montana. Is the biggest house I had seen in my life. Michelle ran around the house and laughed. Omg, why is she so happy?, she should be sad, we just left his father. But she is laughing and screaming to Tommy.

Michelle: Tommy, can I swing in your pool?, and will I have my own room?, because I can share it with Matt. And when I'll go to school?

Tommy looked at her surprised.

Tommy: honey, do you wanna go to school in vacation?

Michelle took her suitcase and looked at the house.

Michelle: I though we will stay here, you know, forever.

Tommy took her in his arms.

Tommy: we'll stay, but it's a secret ok?, you can tell anybody.

Michelle nodded and smiled. Then jumped on the floor and started to run again.

I went to Tommy

Jude: she knows everything. Is so smart that scares me.

Tommy: she is beautiful. I think she should be homeschooled by now, you know. We don't want to catch the attention.

Jude: I don't know…we'll see.

I held Matt and got into the house with Tommy.

Tommy: we're home!!!

I heard somebody running upstairs and then she saw her. She has to be Tommy's daughter, Kathleen. A thirteen years old girl, beautiful and black like Portia but with ocean blue eyes like her father. The girl ran to Tommy's arms and hugged him, without notice me.

Kathleen: dad, you came back!!!. I missed you so much, how are you??

Tommy laughed.

Tommy: yes I came back, but I though you didn't. You were on vacation with you mother am I wrong?

Kathleen: yes but you know mom, she can't stand me more than 24 hours so I came back. Madeleine is in the kitchen, she took care of me all this time.

Tommy looked at me and knew what I wanted to ask. Who was Madeleine?, one of Tommy's groupies?

Tommy: Madeleine is our nanny. She took care of me when I was a child and know is here, with Kathleen.

In that moment, Kathleen looked at me and Matt. Michelle got into the house and took Tommy's hand and stopped laughing, just looked at Kathleen in silence.

Kathleen: dad, who are they?

She asked. Omg, this girl is gonna hate me. I'm so scared.

Tommy sighed before he spoke.

Tommy: this is Jude, do you remember, I always spoke about her. And she is Michelle, Jude's daughter and the beautiful baby is Matt. He's your…

I looked at him serious.

Tommy: he's Jude's baby.

The girl looked at Michelle and then at me and Matt again.

Michelle: who's she?

Tommy: this is my daughter, Kathleen. Honey, this is you new family

The girl kept looking at me. When I though she would start to cry, Kathleen smiled and hugged Tom.

Kathleen: did you bring me a family??!!!. That's great dad!!. I have a sister now, and a brother. And a mom that rocks!!!!

I sighed in relief and start to laugh with Tommy. Michelle got closer to Kathleen and she looked at Michelle with a smile.

Kathleen: hi, I'm your new sister. Do you wanna go upstairs with me?. I have a lot of barbies and things to play.

Michelle nodded and took Kathleen's hand.

I was looking them when suddenly; an old woman came to the scene. She has to be Madeleine.

Madeleine: Tommy, you came back!, that's good, very good.

She has a French accent. Of course, Tommy was French. The old woman looked at me too. Then she said something in French to Tom and then hugged me with a warm smile.

Tommy looked at me and smiled too.

Tommy: she said she's happy for me. I told her about you.

Then Tommy said something, obviously in French to the old lady, and she looked at Matt immediately. She started to cry and scream in French.

Jude: did you tell her?

Tommy nodded.

Madeleine took Matt in her arms and stopped crying.

Madeleine: she's just like you when you were a baby so beautiful. Can I feed him?

I nodded and the woman went to the kitchen again.

I sighed and looked at Tommy.

Jude: we're here now, I can't regret now.

Tommy: do you regret of this?

I put my hands around his neck and leaned for a kiss and then bit his lip.

Jude: you think?

Tommy laughed and took me by the waist.

Tommy: come with me, I want to show you the basement of the house.

Jude: what?

Tommy: I have a secret room in the basement. Come with me.

I followed him, taking his hand. We went to a dark room and I was about to leave when Tommy turned on the light. The room was full of posters of mine and there was a piano in a corner. I started to laugh.

Jude: if you weren't Tommy, I would think you went crazy.

Tommy took me by the waist and whisper in my ear.

Tommy: I went crazy without you. When I was about to die, I came here to play the piano or see your face. You were the only thing in my mind all this years.

I kissed him and then started to cross the room. There was a pile of magazines where I had appeared and all my cds were next to the radio. Over the night table was a frame with a picture of me and Tommy, the night he left. I opened the drawer and see something familiar.

Jude: Tommy!, this is my bra!

I said, showing it to him.

Tommy: sorry, but I wanted to remember you all the time.

He laughed and got closer to me.

Jude: perv!

He put his hands in my back and kissed me.

Tommy: I know, but you still love me, don't you.

I kissed him and smiled.

Jude: in a way, it turns me on.

We both laughed and start a make out session on the bed. I pulled away.

Jude: just a second, I just remembered…my sister I didn't tell her about this!. I have to call her.

Tommy looked at me and then passed me his cellphone.

Jude: Sadie, hi.

Sadie: Jude where are you?!. Your husband is looking for you!, tell me you didn't do what I think you do.

Jude: and what do you think I did?

Sadie: Jude! Omg I'm going to kill Tommy, he has all the fault. But why you didn't tell me?

Jude: sorry, but I just forgot about it…everything happened so fast. That's why I'm calling you now. I won't tell you where I am but I'm fine and the kids too. We are where we had to be all the time.

Sadie: good for you sister but over here Rick is dying. I think you should call him. He thinks somebody kidnapped you and the babies.

Jude: I can't face him Sadie, not yet. I just feel guilty for everything for cheating on him since we got married, because I always loved Tommy.

Sadie: someday you'll have to tell him, and I think it's now.

Jude: but I'm afraid, I don't want he took the kids away from me.

Sadie: Just tell him they aren't his kids!

Jude: I can't, not now.

Sadie: well at least call him to tell him about Tommy. He deserves to know.

Jude: I think you're right, I'll call him now.

Sadie: bye and take care sis.

Jude: ok, bye.

Sadie: bye.

Tommy looked at me and leaned into a kiss. I kissed him back.

Jude: baby, I have to call Rick and tell him everything.

Tommy: I think you have to.

I called Rick.

Rick: Tom, is that you? Where are you?, where is Jude and the kids?

I sighed.

Jude: is not Tommy, is Jude.

Rick: oh, thanks God. Where are you and why do you have Tom's cellphone?

Jude: look Rick, I'm ok and the kids too but we're not going back.

Rick: what are you talking about?

I started to cry.

Jude: sorry Rick, I always wanted you so much…but…

Rick: but what?

Jude: but I don't love you. I think this is the best for me, you and the kids.

Rick: where are you?, I'll go for you now, we have to talk about this.

Jude: there's nothing you can do Rick.

Rick: are you with Tommy?

I didn't respond. I could hear Rick crying through the phone.

Rick: so you are with Tommy. C'mon Jude, he's a professional cheater. Come back now and I'll forget everything.

Jude: I won't come back Rick.

Rick stayed in silence for a while.

Rick: where's Michelle?, I want to talk with her. I want to see her and Matt, they're my children.

Jude: they're fine, but you can't see them now. Michelle will call you later ok?

Rick: c'mon Jude, this is ridiculous. I can take the kids away from you when I want it.

I couldn't respond. I started to cry and Tommy took the phone

Rick: you can't get rid of me!!!!

I could hear before Tommy hung up.

Tommy embraced me and kissed my forehead.

Tommy: calm down Jude, he won't do anything to you or the kids. I'm here for you and I'll be always.

Jude: I know. I love you so much.

Tommy kissed me lightly on the lips.

Tommy: me too baby, me too.

Ok, here's the chapter…next one will be posted on Tuesday or Thursday…enjoy


	17. what are you doing here?

Chapter seventeen: what are you doing here part 1

A week after I called Rick I was better, how could I be sad?, life with Tommy was perfect. Of course I couldn't sleep in the same bed with Tommy, but we have our time in the basement, when the kids are in bed. Talking about the kids, they're so happy now. Kathleen is the sweetest teenager in the world. She spent the whole day together plating or in the swimming pool (yes, Tommy has a swimming pool…awesome, no?). Michelle just says she wants to stay here forever…just like me. And Matt is like that little boy knew that Tommy is his real father, it's incredible but Matt can't stay away from Tommy. I now that this is gonna end soon, but I don't want it to over. I called Sadie and she said Rick was in the house, so that means he doesn't know where I am. That's what I though, until today…

We were on the pool, laughing and playing.

Michelle: mom, look at me, I'm swimming!

Jude: that's great baby, but you can get a cold. C'mon, got out of the swimming pool now.

Tommy: yes princess, your mom is right. Come here I'll cover you.

Michelle got out of the swimming pool and ran to Tommy's hands. I went to Tommy and got closer to Michelle.

Michelle: mom, why don't you and Tommy sleep together?

I didn't know how to answer. I looked at Tommy, who looked at me with a surprised expression.

Kathleen came running and laughing.

Kathleen: I'm asking the same question.

I looked at Tommy again. He was smiling now.

Tommy: because mom needs space for herself. But I can bet that from now we'll sleep together, if it's that what you want.

Michelle nodded and smiled. Then she jumped to the floor and took Kathleen's hand. They were to play on the garden.

I sighed and laughed at the same time.

Jude: that girl is so smart, I can't understand it.

Tommy put a hand on my back and closed me to him.

Tommy: she always knew everything, so we are hiding from whom?

He kissed me lightly on the lips and I responded.

…: hiding from me, I think.

We pulled away to see Rick in front of us. This has to be a nightmare. Madeleine came behind him.

Madeleine: look Tommy, here is your cousin, Rick!

Tommy looked at him serious.

Rick: this guy is not my family anymore. Family doesn't take your family away from you.

Jude: this is not Tommy's fault, is mine…

Michelle came running to the scene.

Michelle: mom, can we go to the movies…

She stopped and looked at Rick that looked at her with tear in his eyes.

Rick: my little girl, how are you honey? I missed you so much.

But Michelle didn't run to his arms as I though. She just looked at him.

Michelle: hi!, I'm fine here. I missed you too dad.

Rick smiled, but I have to say he was surprised that Michelle didn't show emotion at all for see him again.

Rick: anyway, I came for you Jude. This is over, let's go home.

But I didn't move. Madeleine looked at Rick and then at me. She understood everything and as fast as she could, she took Matt in her arms and ran to the house.

Jude: I'm not going back Rick, I'll stay here, with Tommy.

Rick looked at me with…what was his expression?

Rick: I don't care if you want to stay here with your lover, but I'm taking the kids.

Tommy: you're not going anywhere with the kids!

Rick got closer to him with anger.

Rick: and who are you to tell me what I do with my children?

Tommy: do you really want to know?

Suddenly, we heard cries from inside the house. Madeleine came running with Matt in his arms.

Madeleine: I tried to calm him down, but you know how he reacts when is away from Tommy.

Rick opened his eyes wide. He looked at Matt and then to Tommy, who was holding him.

Rick: give my baby.

Tommy: don't you understand yet? This is not your baby!

Rick stayed in shock and then looked at me, trying to understand I think.

Jude: I...I'm sorry. Tommy was my producer when I was young, then he left. A year ago he came back and I…I'm sorry. I appreciate everything you did for me, but we can't live a lie Rick, not anymore.

I could see tears in his eyes.

Rick: so, you're telling me you have cheated on me a whole year, that Matt is not my son and that you always loved someone else???

Tommy: we didn't want to hurt you Rick, really.

Rick: but you did…and don't you think I'll just give up. I want my babies back. And if they back to me, you'll have to back too Jude. I can swear it.

Jude: please Rick, don't make this harder.

Rick: I'll fight for mi kids!

Tommy: we'll see you in court.

They looked each other and then Rick looked at Michelle.

Rick: c'mon Michelle, let's go.

Jude: what??!!

Rick: you can stay with Matt, but I'll take Michelle.

Kathleen: daddy, don't let this happen. This guy is gonna take my little sister!

Rick: she's not your sister girl

Tommy: Michelle stays here!!

Michelle started to cry while we were fighting.

We looked at her and stop fighting in that moment.

Madeleine: why don't you ask Michelle?, maybe she has something to say.

We all looked at Michelle.

Jude: baby, can you tell us. With whom do you wanna stay?

Rick: c'mon honey, you know I love you. Tommy is just a liar.

Michelle stare us and between sobs screamed.

Michelle: I don't wanna go...I want to stay with my dad!

We looked at each other.

Everybody: what!!??

Michelle ran to Tommy's arms and held him tight.

Michelle: I want to stay here, with my new sister and my new dad. I don't wanna go with you daddy!

Rick looked at her, and then at us.

Rick: this is not the end. I'll recover my family, even if I have to kill you Tom.

Saying that he got out of the house. Tommy embraced me.

Tommy: let's go inside, it's cold out here.

Smut next chapter…I promise


	18. the truth about everything…part 1

Chapter eighteen: the truth about everything…part 1

A month later…

All this time with Tommy has been perfect, except by Rick threats. He called everyday to talk with Michelle and say her that she had to stay calm because he would "save her". And Portia, how can I forget her? He came last week and almost shocked when she saw me.

A week before…

I was alone with Tommy, because the kids went with Madeleine to the park.

Tommy trailed kissed down my stomach and led me to the couch.

Jude: Tommy no, I just came out of the swimming pool and I'm wet.

I was in bikini and tommy just had his pants on.

Tommy: it doesn't matter. You look sexier when you're wet.

He untied the bikini and started to kiss my breasts.

Jude: Tom, the kids can be here like now!

Tommy: fine, then they'll say how much I love you.

I laughed and slipped my hand under Tommy's pants. Suddenly somebody knocked the door. I was the first to pull away.

Jude: c'mon Tommy, somebody's on the door.

Tommy: and it can wait…but I can't Jude. Come here.

I stood up to see the big bulge through his pants. I laughed.

Jude: I'll open the door. And go to take a cold shower now!

Tommy came before me and while I walked to the door, he trailed kissed on my neck and put his hands on my waist. I opened the door laughing, But my face went down when I saw the person on the door.

Tommy: Portia, what are you doing here?

But Portia was in shock.

Portia: what is she doing here??

She got into the house and walked to the living room.

Tommy: since I left, a lot of things changed Portia…

Portia: well, like you have a slut in your house now?

I was about to answer, but Tommy did it for me.

Tommy: Jude is not a slut, she's the woman I love.

Portia: but she's married Tommy!!!, you told me that!

Jude: I'm getting the divorce…

Portia laughed sarcastically

Portia: and then what?? You'll marry with Tommy and be happy forever?

Well, that's really what I think to do, but I stayed in silence.

Portia: ok, then tell me Tommy. What are you going to do with Kathy?

Tommy: it's Kathleen and she's ok with this.

Portia: she can't be ok with this. I'm her mom, not Jude!

Tommy: sorry Portia. You can say anything you want but I'll stay with Jude

Portia: Tommy, you're blind!. Realize this is not good for you and for Kate

Tommy: it's Kathleen, and I'm not blind. I'm in love with Jude, since the first time I saw her

Portia: Tommy, you're an adult now. Forget about Jude or I'll go away with our kid.

Kathleen: and you think I'll go with you Portia?

I looked to the door. Madeleine and the kids had arrived.

Portia: sweetheart, you don't have to accept this. Just tell it to you father.

Kathleen got closer to Portia.

Kathleen: ok, then I have to say something.

We all froze.

Kathleen: dad, this days with Jude, Michelle and Matt here had been the best of my life and I'm glad you choose her to be my new mom. Thanks dad!

She said and hugged me.

Portia looked at her and tried to smile.

Portia: we'll see if you're happy when Tommy and Jude made their own family and let you out of it.

Kathleen: Jude never would that to me!. You're the only one who hates me.

Portia didn't say a word and go out of the house quickly.

Kathleen: I feel sorry for her.

Michelle: she's a little mad, isn't she?

We all laughed with that. We were having a good time til I lost the consciousness. I woke up in my bed. Tommy and all the kids were by my side.

Tommy: honey, are you ok? You fainted.

Jude: I'm ok. It was all the emotions for Portia and the stress because of the trial.

Tommy: well, the doctor is going to say that. He's going to make some exams and we'll see.

Jude: I don't want, please Tommy.

Tommy: why??

I sat down and sighed before say anything.

Jude: when I had Matt, the doctors found something weird in my organism. They did some exams and told me that I have anemia. That's why I fainted.

Tommy nodded and then embraced me.

Tommy: well, that, in a certain way, calms me.

I smiled and then, Michelle and Kathleen hugged me.

I was so happy here, but next week we have the trial and I will know if this stays like now.


	19. the truth about everything…part 2

Chapter nineteen: the truth about everything…part 2

Rick's calls made everybody nervous. Michelle was crying for everything and Kathleen was sadder than usual. Tommy said we have to stay calm, but it wasn't easy when you know that somebody can take you daughter away from you. I called Kwest, who was in charge of the studios and told him and Sadie to come to the trial. I needed eyewitnesses that told the judge I'm a good mom. Am I a good mom???...anyways, I can't let Rick win.

But he was so sure about everything that scared me.

Rick: and tomorrow we'll go to court and you'll back home with me and Matt…and if mom wants, she can come back too.

Michelle: but I…

Rick: don't worry honey, it's everything ok. I'll save you from your mom…

After a while, Michelle put down the phone and ran to my arms.

Michelle: I don't really wanna go mom. I like here.

I looked at her sadly. She was unhappy and it was all my fault.

Jude: well, tell it to the judge tomorrow …

Michelle: and he'll believe me?

Jude: yes honey he'll believe you.

Michelle smiled.

Michelle: I'll go to bed now mom, I'm tired.

I took her upstairs and put her in the bed, give her a kiss and say good night.

Tommy got into the room and got closer to the bed.

Tommy: little princess do you want to hear a tale before you sleep?

Michelle shook her hear.

Tommy: are you nervous?

Michelle: yes, because I'll have to speak in front of everybody and I don't want to hurt anybody.

Tommy: I know, but you have to say what you want to say, no want us or Rick want to hear. Is that clear?

Michelle nodded.

Tommy: then, can you promise me one thing?

Michelle: what?

Tommy: just be yourself. Not only tomorrow. All the time. Even if you won't come back with me, ok?

Michelle hugged Tommy and kissed him.

Michelle: I promise.

Tommy kissed her forehead and then walked to the door.

Michelle: Tommy?

Tommy turned back.

Tommy: what's up, princess?

Michelle: can you keep a secret?

Tommy smiled and nodded.

Michelle: I love you

Tommy walked to the door with tears in his eyes.

Tommy: me too princess, me too.

Michelle smiled and closed her eyes.

I closed the door and went to my room, well mine and Tommy's room

He was sitting on the bed.

Tommy: is she sleeping?

I nodded and sat next to her.

Jude: look, tomorrow anything can happen, but I want you to know that if Rick wins, I will stay here.

Tommy: no Jude, Michelle is your daughter and you have to go with her. I can separate you from her. Tomorrow, when the judge decides about your divorce and the kid's custody I'll be with you. But if Rick wins I want you to go with him.

Jude: but..

Tommy: I can wait Jude but the kids have to stay with you.

I started to cry.

Jude: I don't want this over Tommy!. I had always waited for this moment and…it's just unfair.

Tommy: I know baby, I know.

He embraced me.

Tommy: I want this night last forever.

Jude: and it will Tommy, I promise.

He kissed my forehead and trailed kissed down my face til my mouth. At first it was a sweet kiss, but then we're kissing passionately. He put his hand on my tight.

I pulled away and smiled.

Jude: where are you going so fast, Quincy?

I stood up and went to the closet. He followed me and put his hands on my waist as he trailed kissed down my neck.

Tommy: I love you so much Jude, I don't wanna let you go never.

He said in a whisper.

Jude: go to bed and wait for me. Naked.

I whispered back. I felt his erection and smiled evilly.

He ran to the bed and like a kid, got naked himself. Then he looked at me.

Tommy: I'm ready come here.

Jude: but I'm not. Stay there.

I got into the bathroom with some clothes. It was the lingerie I bought time ago in Victoria's Secret. I never used it before. I put them on and then I looked myself in the mirror.

Jude: you have to be happy Jude, maybe tonight is the last night you spend with the love of your life. I got out of the room. Tommy looked at me and opened his eyes wide.

Jude: and what you think?

I said in a sexy voice. But Tommy didn't respond.

I got closer to the bed and crawled til I was on top of him.

Jude: will you say anything?

Tommy closed his mouth.

Tommy: you…I love you.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and put my hand on his chest.

Tommy: you look gorgeous…not only your body. It's your soul.

Jude: then made love to me Tommy…made love to me like never before.

Tommy kissed me hard and put on top of me. I could feel his hands roaming all over my body. One of them stopped between my legs. His fingers started to work there, while his lips were licking my breasts over the bra.

Jude: don't…ruin…the bra…is new!!

I said between moans.

Tommy stopped and put his hand on my back.

Tommy: well, then we have to remove it.

He unclipped my bra and threw it away. He started to lick my naked brats now.

My hand slipped under the sheets til I grabbed his erection. That made him moan loudly against my skin. I started to stroke him making his penis harder, if that was possible. I kissed his shoulder as he reached my stomach. He disappeared under the sheets, so I couldn't see what he was doing. Suddenly I jumped. I could feel his tongue in my clitoris. I was losing control. I took him by the hair and brought his face to mine's. He had my lingerie in his mouth. I took it off of his mouth and kissed him hard. Then I opened my legs and he got inside of me with a hard thrust. He kept a slow rhythm that made me claim for more. I arched my back and crushed my hips against his, wanting more of him.

He kissed me on the lips as I moaned. Then he speed up and my hands went to his hair. I climaxed and after one second Tommy lost the rhythm and climaxed too. But we didn't break the kiss. we wanted more…

We made love the whole night because tit could be the last time. The last time to combine love and lust


	20. surprises and more surprises

Chapter twenty: surprises and more surprises…

And they day arrived. I was so scared when I got into the room, where Rick's family was sit and the judge looked at me with a "hey, slut" look. I had Matt in my arms and held him tight when I saw Rick looking where I was. Tommy came with Michelle, who looked at her father's family and smiled. Rick's mom came to us.

Mrs. Jefferson: omg, you're here. Honey, are you ok?.

She took Michelle's hand.

Mrs. Jefferson: and Tommy!, it's good to see you, but what are you doing with your cousin's daughter.

Tommy didn't respond so I think to make things easy for us.

Jude: Tommy, come with me. I need help with Matt.

Rick's mom looked at my with hate. I turned pale and felt the room spinning. I just sat down when I felt Tommy's hands over mine.

Tommy: are you ok honey?, c'mon, I'll take you to our seats.

Mrs. Jefferson: what's going on here? You can't go with her Tommy, this is the slut who cheater your cousin.

Tommy looked at her aunt and then looked at me.

Tommy: sorry aunt but this woman is the one I love.

Rick's mom looked us in shock while we went to our seats.

Suddenly I felt better when I heard a familiar voice.

Sadie: sister, you look better than I remember. We're here to help you, so what do we have to do?

I stare at Kwest, who held Sam in his arms.

The judge started to speak so we all closed our mouths. She was an old black woman, but beautiful.

Judge: we're here to decided, principally, the custody of Matt and Michelle Jefferson, children of Jude Harrison and Rick Jefferson…

It was so weird to hear my single name again. I was divorced and free now, but my kids weren't.

Judge:…so I call to Jude Harrison, Mr. Jefferson's ex wife.

I walked to the podium and sat there. I swore to tell the truth. First, Rick's lawyer stood up to make questions.

Lawyer: so, Mrs. Harrison, why did you run away with your and Mr. Jefferson children.

Jude: I didn't run away, I just did what I think was right.

The layer smiled.

Lawyer: but it wasn't right to take the children away from their father.

I didn't know how to answer.

Lawyer: so you admit you have a lover?

I looked at Tommy, he was sad, I could feel it.

Jude: Tommy isn't a lover; he's the love of my life.

The audience started to whisper and look at Tommy.

Rick's lawyer grinned and walked to his seat.

Lawyer: no more questions.

Then Josh, our Lawyer, stood up and walked to the podium.

Josh: tell me Jude, how long have you live with Mr. Quincy?

Jude: two months I think.

Josh: Ok and the kids…do they like Tommy?

I nodded

Jude: we can't live without him.

I said and smiled to Tommy.

Josh: so, you can say that Tommy is better like a father than Rick is?

Jude: I can't say that, but the kids can.

Josh smiled and talked to the jury.

Josh: like you can see, Tom Quincy had shared two months with this family and everybody loves him. So tell me, why his house wouldn't be the better place for them?

All the jury stayed in silence.

Josh: no more questions.

Judge: well, Mrs. Harrison, you can seat.

I saw Rick. He was smiling. Omg, he'll win and he knows it.

Judge: I'll call to the second person on my list…Portia Quincy.

I was in shock when I saw Portia getting in the room. She smile evilly to me and Tommy and then took a seat on the podium. Kathleen looked at her and started to cry silently. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Josh was first.

Josh: so, tell me Mrs. Mills…

Portia: Quincy, Mrs. Quincy

Josh looked at Tommy before he spoke.

Josh: so, Mrs. Quincy, what do you have to say?

Portia: I came here because of my daughter. She lives with Tommy and we have a family. Tommy just can't form a new family!

Josh: but is Kathleen unhappy with Jude and the kids?

Portia: of course she's unhappy. She is just faking because she loves her father, but I know my daughter.

Tommy laughed sarcastically.

Kathleen broke into tears.

Kathleen: Don't lie; you don't even know my name! That's why I hate you!!!

Portia didn't know how to answer. She looked hurt, in a certain way.

Judge: can somebody take the girl out of the court, please?

Sadie took Kathleen's hand and got out of the room.

Rick's lawyer looked at the jury

Lawyer: well we can see the effects with had on the children, so I think it's everything cleared now, isn't it?

Omg now was Sadie's turn to declare, and she was out of the room.

Judge: well, why doesn't the next person comes?

He looked at his paper and then looked at Michelle.

Judge: Michelle Jefferson, please come here.

Michelle stood up and looked at me, Tommy and Rick before she sat down.

Rick's lawyer went first.

Lawyer: hi Michelle.

Michelle: hi.

Lawyer: honey, can you indicate with your finger where's is your daddy in this room?

Michelle doubted. She didn't point anywhere.

Michelle: I have two dads.

Lawyer: so, point the real one.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

Jude: you can't ask him that…she doesn't…

Michelle: mom, I know who's my real daddy. My real daddy is the one that I feel in my heart, isn't it?

The lawyer nodded but his smile faded when Michelle pointed Tommy.

Tommy smiled and whispered "I love you" moving the lips so Michelle understands.

Lawyer: but, who's the one that was with you when you were a baby.

Michelle pointed Rick, who smiled and looked at me with satisfaction.

Lawyer: so, tell me Michelle, did you like when your mom and dad live together.

Michelle: yes, I liked it. But my mom never smiled like now, that she's with Tommy. And I like it because she's happy.

The lawyer looked at Rick. Obviously they weren't getting what they wanted.

Lawyer: ok. But wouldn't you like to come back home, with you family and friends?

Michelle nodded.

Michelle: but I like here too. I like the house and the nanny, and my new sister. And I like Tommy. He loves me a lot and I love him too. And he loves my mom.

The lawyer's face showed unconformity when he sat down.

Josh was standing up, but I took his arm.

Jude: please, no more. Michelle had enough. Let her go.

Josh nodded and looked at the judge.

Josh: we don't have questions.

Michelle jumped off the podium and ran to Tommy's arms.

Judge: I think it's not necessary more statements. I think that everything seems clear. The Jefferson's children have to be with their family and, like I see…

The judge was interrupter by an official who gave him a piece of paper. The judge took the paper and read it, and his eyes opened wide. He read the paper twice and then he closed it.

Judge: well, like I was saying, the children have to be with their family.

Rick smiled widely.

Judge: and these papers are the blood test of both children.

Jude: what???? Both!!. I only said they could take that test to Matt…but Michelle??!!

I suddenly fell sick. Omg, this is not the moment…not now…please.

Judge: well, these papers have both results. First, Matt Jefferson. They did the exam with Mr. Jefferson blood and it was negative.

Audience: what??!!!

Judge: silence please!. Then it is the exam with Mr. Quincy's blood and it's positive. So, there's nothing to discuss about it. The kid stays with his mother and his biological father.

Tommy laughed and kissed me and Matt.

Judge: please Mr. Quincy, keep it down. Now we have Michelle Jefferson's test. The exam with Mr. Jefferson's blood was…negative.

All the audience started to scream, but me and Sadie.

Rick looked at me in shock.

Rick: I'm going to kill her!!...she cheated on me all the time!!...and who's Michelle, because she isn't Tommy's.

The judge crashed his hammer and everybody was quiet now.

I just looked at Tommy, who looked at me very surprised.

Judge: I was saying that the blood test with Mr. Jefferson were negative. Well, we took them with Mr. Quincy and it was…positive. Mr. Quincy is Michelle and Matt Jefferson's father.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I saw Tommy's shocked face and fainted.

Next chapter will be the last…prepare yourself.


	21. i just wanna be with u

Final chapter: i just wanna be with u

I woke up in a hospital bed. Tommy was sitting in a couch, reading a magazine. Sadie looked at me and ran to the bed.

Jude: what happened to me?

Sadie: you fainted. Well I'd fait too if the lawyer gave me the complete custody of my children.

Jude: what, really??

Kwest: yes! The judge said they have to stay with their mom and dad.

Tommy got closer to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Tommy: I was shocked too when I heard I was Michelle's dad, but then I understand that if you made that was for us.

Jude: what?

Tommy: to fake the papers, of course. Because is obvious that I'm not Michelle's father.

Sadie and Kwest looked each other and went out of the room.

Jude: Tommy, I didn't do anything. But I think I know what happened.

Tommy looked at me, serious.

Tommy: tell me.

I sat up on the bed and sighed before speak. It was a long time ago and I always wanted to tell this to Tommy.

Jude: This happened six years ago. I was with Rick and it was the eve of our marriage so I went to a costume party with Sadie and Kwest. All the people were with masks. I met a guy, but I never saw his face and he never saw mine because we were all with masks. We danced and got drunk quickly. I just felt something special in him. We went to a Motel and…he took my virginity. I never saw him after that, so I thought it was just a game. But a month later, I knew I was pregnant. By that time I was married with Rick and he thought the baby was his. I never told this to anybody because I knew it was a mistake and I was married.

Tommy was pale. He looked at me but he couldn't speak. After a while, he opened his mouth.

Tommy: so, you were that girl. I always dreamt with her. I felt so bad because I thought I was cheating on you. But it was you!! And you got pregnant!!

Jude: so, I was right. You were that guy! Omg this is great. I thought it was a mistake, but now…I know that it was the best of my life.

Tommy: so, that means Michelle is my daughter, for real.

Jude: I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, but I was scared. I can barely remember that night.

Tommy: I can't remember it too. But now, I have a daughter. That's the most wonderful thing I could've imagined!!!

Tommy kissed me again when I felt terrible again. I went to the bathroom and threw up. When I came back to the room, Tommy wasn't alone.

Doctor: well, I checked all the exams we did to Mrs. Harrison.

Jude: what exams??

Tommy: they did you a blood test when you were sleeping.

I nodded.

Doctor: well, like I said, I checked those exams and I found out something very important.

Tommy: this can't be happening.

I started to cry immediately, and even I didn't know why.

Jude: I know I should have care about those bloods problem when Matt born, but…

Doctor: calm down Mrs. Harrison, that can be bad for you.

Tommy was pale.

Tommy: why??

The doctor stayed in silence.

Jude: please doc, tell me. am I going to die?

The doctor laughed.

Doctor: yes, but not because of a disease. You'll die of stress.

Jude: what??!

Doctor: Mr Harrison, you're going to be a mom.

I was in shock and so was Tommy.

Tommy: that is kind of impossible. We have a baby now…

Doctor: but did you have sexual relations after the baby born.

We nodded, still in shock.

Doctor: and did you use preservatives?

Jude: well, we never use them...

Doctor: so, it's official. You are going to be parents, so be thinking about their names.

Jude and Tommy: their!!???

The doctor laughed again.

Doctor: of course, I forgot it…it's not just one baby…they're twins. You have almost two months. It's weird you didn't realize before

The doctor got out of the room and we stayed there, both shocked. Suddenly, Tommy looked at me and smiled widely.

Tommy: I'm going to be a dad!!!!! And of two babies!!!!

He started to jump like a little boy around all the room. I laughed happy after all.

Jude: now, we'll be together forever. Isn't that great?

Tommy nodded and kissed me on the lips.

That night we got to the house. Everybody was there. Michelle was the first that saw us and ran to Tommy's arms. Sadie followed her.

Sadie: hi Jude, hi Tommy. Jude, are you ok? What did the doctor said?

We went to the living room.

Jude: he said I was sick.

Sadie's face faded.

Sadie: what??

Tommy: the doctor said she'll be fine in seven months.

Kwest put his hand in his mouth.

Jude: but it will have consequences.

Sadie: what kind of consequences.

I smiled and Tommy too.

Tommy: well, the consequences are two. And they're your new nephews!

Sadie sighed and Kwest laughed and congratulate us.

Kwest: that's great. Twins?!, awesome!

Sadie hugged me and then looked at Tommy.

Sadie: that's...weird. I've never heard that before.

Tommy: what?

Sadie: a couple like you. Never been married and with dozens of kids.

We all laughed.

Sadie: seriously, you two are like rabbits.

We were talking about names and other stuff then.

Michelle and Kathleen were happy too. They were playing when, suddenly she looked at me

Michelle: mom, what the man in that room said…it was truth?

Jude: that Tommy is your daddy?

Michelle nodded.

Jude: yes, magically, is true. I it can be another person happier in the world than me now.

Michelle smiled and ran to Tommy's arms. She kissed him on the cheek.

Michelle: but, I want to see my other dad too mom. I love him too.

Jude: that's no problem honey. You can see him whenever you want.

Michelle jumped to the floor and went with Kathleen again.

We looked at them. They were finally happy, just like us. I was holding at Matt, who was happy too. Later, all we went to bed. It was a long day and we need some sleep.

I got into the room and I couldn't even close the door because tommy grabbed me by the waist and put me against the wall. I laughed seductively

Jude: Tommy!, are you crazy?

Tommy started to kiss my neck.

Tommy: yes, you drive me crazy. And now, that you're all mine, I can be all the crazy I want.

Tommy roamed his hands all over my body and started to unbutton my shirt, kissing the skin in the way.

Jude: c'mon Tommy, somebody can catch us. And besides, I'm tired and pregnant. Did you hear?, there are two kids inside of me.

Tommy: I think I can with that.

Jude: and if one of the girls get in. what are we going to say?

Tommy laughed.

Tommy: we just love each other...is that wrong?

I smiled and kissed him hard.

Jude: I love you Tommy. You were my first, and you'll be my last. I promise.

Tommy: I love you too baby.

He kissed me again and closed the door

We made love that night...and all the nights after that. Because we were the only ones that could combine love and lust in that way.

The end

Tell me what you think


End file.
